


Sterben

by virulentRiot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virulentRiot/pseuds/virulentRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a serial killer lurking around the rurals of Japan. His name is Sterben, and he's planning the most heinous mass murder of Japanese history. Meanwhile, a 23-year old detective, Shaz Vantas is assigned to thwart the plot along with 17-year old MMA fighter, writer and hacker Yukishiro Korashima, who has her own reasons of bringing him down. So will they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Drip.

       Somewhere, a girl was being chased by an unknown entity. 

       Drip.

       Forehead doused with sweat, the girl ran across an unidentified forest. She was on the verge of passing out. That seemed to take no toll on the young girl. No. Passing out wasn't an option.

       Drip. 

      Lucky for her, she set sight on a wooded cabin. Chances were, it was safe. If she took the chance to do so, she could rush in and hide until it couldn't sense her. So she did. 

      Drip. Drip.

     What- no, where was that coming from? Perhaps a leaky faucet?

     Drip. 

     The girl scooted to the corner of the cabin's kitchen. At this point, she could smell the scent of rotting flesh. Covering her nose, she felt something drip on her forehead. 

     Drip. 

    She wiped it off and used the flashlight to see what it was. 

    Drip. 

    It was blood. 

    Drip.

    The source came from above, she observed. She wish she didn't, but she looked up. In her sight was a corpse of a young woman hanging from the ceiling, her wrists slit open. 

    Drip. 

    The girl's eyes widen as she covered her mouth, gagging, She couldn't help but to rush into the bathroom, vomiting uncontrollably. When she finished, she wiped her mouth as she flushed the toilet. Turning around, she saw the entity with a bloody baseball bat.

    Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

    Her heartbeat increased rapidly. She let out a scream, but a bloody bat to her head drowned it out. 


	2. May 4th- Tokyo, Japan- 2:35 p.m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //DISCLAIMER: This scene has some graphic details, just like the prologue did. Happy reading :D //

Sirens and cameras flashing annoyed Yukishiro Korashima as she stepped off her motorcycle.

  Taking off her helmet, she placed it on the leather seat of the bike. "Fourth one within 24 hours." Yukishiro sighed, using her fingers to run through her silky, black hair. A police officer stopped her before she could cross the tape separating her and  the crime scene, but a simple badge was enough to get her through. 

  "You're late, Korashima." A man, 3 years older than Yukishiro, stood at the doorway of a cabin. 

  "You're not gonna give me a lecture, are you?" Yukishiro rolled her eyes as she reached in her pocket and took out a pair of latex gloves. "I told you time and time again, Shaz. I have shit to do besides this. My mom's in the hospital again." 

  Shaz Vantas puts on his pair and walks into the cabin. "What for?"

  She steps over blood as she trailed behind him. "None of your business."

  They walked into the bathroom to see a young woman lying unconsciously on the lid of the toilet. Blood trickled down her face and took up most of the lid. Yukishiro put her index and middle fingers onto the carotids of the girl's neck. "She's dead." 

  Shaz picks up a wallet belonging to the woman. "Well, this saves us time." 

  "Identify." 

   "18-year-old Yui Hitsune. Porn star. Worked for a secret corp for a while until she got laid off. She started putting herself out there, having sex with anyone who'd pay her. One day, she did the owner of a porn website and offered her the job. Perhaps, one of the pornstars wanted to rid her after all-"

   "No. Whoever was responsible for this one could've possibly murdered three others beforehand. He's getting awfully cocky." 

   "Are you saying that our guy's a serial killer?" Shaz looks over at her, putting the wallet into a plastic sandwich bag. 

   "I believe I am." She returns his glance as she watches him examine the body. "Don't do that."

   "Why?" 

   "Forensics team will take care of that. They'll have it done by the end of the week." 

   "I don't think I could wait that long-"

   "Just let it go, Shaz." She takes off her gloves. "We could enjoy ramen over my place if you'd like." 

   "Alright." He grins. 

 

**Yukishiro Korashima's Residence**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**4:00 p.m**

 "What flavor do you want?" Yukishiro asked, looking at the hundreds of packs of ramen noodles lodging in her kitchen cabinet. "Chicken? Shrimp? Beef?" 

   "Chicken, please." Shaz replies. 

   Yukishiro grins as she filled a pot with warm water, putting it onto the stove. Once the water boiled, she put the noodles in and stirred in the seasoning. "So, are you looking forward to opening this case?" 

   Shaz lies on the couch, his arm drooped over his eyes. He lets out a sigh. "I don't want to talk about cases while I eat, Yuki."

   She turns away from the pot. "Stop calling me that." 

   He sits up and watches as she carries two soup bowls to the table in front of him. "What's so wrong about calling you Yuki?" 

   "Just drop it, Shaz." She hissed, beginning to regret working for him. 

   He obeys without question, yawning. "Lovely place you have here." 

   "Thanks."

   "How much was it on sale for?"

   "It wasn't."

   "Oh?"

   "It was my mom's old house." 

   Taking a bite from his ramen, Shaz failed to recognize that he was being watched. Yukishiro, deeply appalled, watched gradually as he finished after slurping up the remnants of what was inside the paper cup. She sighs, finishing her ramen slowly and silently.

   "Thanks for the ramen." Shaz breaks the silence.

  "It's nothing. Looks like you really needed it." She gets up and throws both of their cups away.

  "Sorry for being hungry." He murmurs. 

   She ignores him. "It's getting late. Your girlfriend's gonna worry."

   "How'd you know I had a girlfriend?" He gets up, throwing on his coat.

  "It's obvious. News spreads. Lips are moving." She walks to the door, opening it. "See you tomorrow. Drive safe." 

  Shaz nods his head in return and leaves. 

 

**Shaz Vantas's Residence**

**Kyoto, Japan**

**5:45**

It took Shaz more than an hour to take the train back from Yuki's house. Taking an enlonged sigh, he walked into his condo.

 "Hey, Shaz!" a woman's voice cooed. "I've been waiting for you all day!"

  _Sure you have._ He smiles and walks into the living room to see a beautiful young woman sprawled across the couch wearing black lingerie over a silky white nightgown, putting his briefcase by the door. "Looking quite sexy, Kitty." 

  Kit "Kitty" Hyorin, according to many, was a full-fledged goddess. She had inherited her mother's brown hair, which reminded Shaz of caramel waterfalls he'd dream of during his childhood centuries ago. She also inherited her father's brown eyes, which had a very daunting effect on him the night they first met. "I can tell my baby had a rough day at work today." She grinned seductively as Shaz shrugged off his suit jacket. "Why don't you let me take care of you?"

  _Yes, please,_ Shaz almost said. Instead, he approached her and took her by the chin, kissing her lips hard and long. He felt as her soft legs wrap loosely around the back of his knees and smiles as she emits a pleasurable gasp when exploring his chest. She undoes his tie and unbuttons his shirt as he slips off her nightgown and works slowly at her neck. Lowering down to her breasts, Shaz simontaneously groans in response to her soft catlike moans before picking her up and taking her up to their bedroom.

  He lies Kit's lightweight body onto their queen-sized bed and stops to ask her if she wanted to go all the way with this. They had sex everyday, so he already knew the answer. At this point, both Shaz and Kit were naked, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Kit wasn't the least bit hesitant to let Shaz into her, and when she did, he took the invitation almost instantly. He would take it slow, kissing Kit's neck as he moved in, moved out slowly. She moans once again, wrapping her legs around his body and rests them tightly on his back. When he went faster, the grip she held onto his back increased along with her deep moans, speeding them up until heavy breathing drowned her out. He looks at her and watches her bite her lip, knowing that this was a sign that she was almost close to climaxing.

  "Shaz," Kit moans repeadly before Shaz stopped and pulled out of her, lying on his chest after he lie beside her. "I love you."

  "I love you, too," He replied with a sheepish grin as he took her hand into his. "my Kitty."

 

**The Raisé**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**6:00 p.m**

  Yuki left her house in her tight black leggings and a white shirt that ceased at the start of her belly button. Before she did, however, she made sure that she took her pistol-a Browning .22 caliber-along with her jacket, which held her badge if it needed to be used. 

  She had arranged to meet with her boss, Detective Icarius Inushima at The Raisé. The Raisé was a bar, strip club, and recently, a comedy joint. For people like Yuki, Shaz, or Detective Inushima, there was a soundproof room where they discussed upcoming or current cases, trained and hung out. Little did she know, Shaz was also arranged to meet with Icarius as well. 

  When she arrived, two bodyguards eyed her up and down. "Aren't you a little young to be clubbing?" One of them, tall in height, asked curiously. 

  "I'm meeting with a friend," She replied, rocking on her heels. "He's already inside."

  They look at each other. The other bodyguard, at least 5'7 and buff, breaks his silence. "How would I, no,  _we_ know you're not lying?" 

  "Dude, I don't have time for this." Yuki scowls, fishing into her jacket for her badge. 

  "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" 

  She turns around to see Shaz walking down to her, internally breathing a sigh of relief.

  "Shaz?" The buff bodyguard squinted.

  He throws a hand around her waist and uses the other one to present his badge. "Hey, Ty. Jason. She's with me." 

  Yuki elbows him in the groin, squinting her silver eyes at him as he bites his lip to keep from crying out. "Don't ever do that again, or I'm shooting it off next time." 

  The two guys, respectively named Ty and Jason Santiago, looked at each other and Shaz. "Damn, Shaz," Jason grinned sheepishly, "no one told us that you had a psycho for your partner."

  He throws up his hands. "Well I wouldn't call her  _psycho_ -"

  "I'm glad you know for next time." She cut him off, walking into the building without any further recognition of the boys' presence.

  Shaz bows to them. "I'm sorry for her."

  "I'm sorry for  _you._ " Ty called to him as he watched him follow Yuki into the building.

 

  Yuki was already in the back of the club with Detective Inushima when Shaz caught up with her. They discussed the case briefly before Shaz entered. "Detective Inushima," he watched as Inushima stood up, shaking his hand. "Thank you for meeting us here."

  "The pleasure is mine, Vantas." He smiles. Icarius Inushima, a widower and a veteran, came into Shaz and Yukishiro's lives when Shaz was seventeen and Yuki fourteen. His wife was killed by a sadistic madman, and he was desperate to bring the madman to his knees. On top of that, his age was at a point where he should be considering retirement. He was technically Shaz's godfather. How did he hire shaz, and when did Yuki come into play? That was a story for another day. "How's Kit?" He asked Shaz.

   "She's doing fine, thank you for asking." He sits down. "And you?" 

  A blonde butler offers all three of them vodka, but all except Yuki decline. Inushima grins as he glances at her. "It isn't me you should be worrying about." 

  Yukishiro, now on her second shot of vodka, sneers at him caustically. "I came here to open the case." She hiccups a bit. "Unlike you two, I have shit to do instead of having a goddamn teaparty."

  Shaz glanced over at her as she downed the shot. "Hey, take it easy. You're only 17. And watch how you talk to my godfather." 

  Rolling her eyes, she stumbled a few times before getting up. "Fuck you."

  "Don't walk out of here, Yuki!" He hissed, but she left before he could finish talking. He lets out a long sigh and stared at the one, two, five shotglasses that Yuki downed. 

  "She's a lot to handle, I'm assuming." Inushima smiled. "Quite the play-hard-to-get type." 

  Shaz sighs and orders a cup of tea. "What can I say? I barely even know anything about her." 

  "Perhaps there was an alcoholic in her family." 

   The butler offers Shaz his cup of tea, but he politely shoos it away and gets up. "You can't say that. You can barely pronounce her name at times."

   "Leaving so soon?" He frowned. "I haven't told you about the case, yet."

   "I have to go. Kit's waiting for me back home. I'll get details from Yuki."

   "If you say so, my boy. Drive safe." 


	3. Case I, Part I: Yui Hitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the depicted events in this chapter happened on May 5th, 2025.

**Yukishiro Korashima's Residence**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**10:30 a.m**

                              _The body of 18-year-old Yui Hitsune was discovered by an elderly couple, Kuro and Maka Ashiaya, who were taking their daily stroll through a local forest. 75-year-old Maka Ashiaya saw a cabin situated in the middle of it, but it was 78-year-old retired veteran Kuro Ashiaya who went to go have a look._

_"When we arrived," Kuro explains, "nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Whoever was residing here must have been really friendly because the door was left open. Anyone could've gone in, God forbid a_ serial killer _."_

_But Maka was baffled at the fact that there were no unusual signs that the house was broken into. "There were no dents in the window, broken glass. You know, the usual sign of a home invasion."_

_However, it was not a home invasion, according to police._

   

    Yukishiro Korashima pulled away from her laptop and walked into the kitchen, where she made herself some green tea. She had come home extremely drunk and had no idea of why she slept naked on her couch. She knew that it got awfully cold in her house during the spring. Before going out to sit on her porch, she threw on a silky white nightgown and brought her laptop. 

                             

                            _"We noticed footsteps a few feet away from the cabin." Detective Yagami describes. "Turned out to be our victim's. She must've ran from someone."  
_

_Ironically, there were no footprints of the source chasing Hitsune_

 

     Yuki's phone vibrates as she wrapped up her last sentence, causing her to growl and pick it up. "What?"

     "Don't fucking what me." Shaz retorts angrily at her. "I hope you don't treat your parents like you treat your boss, who just so happens to be my godfather. I don't know what your problem is, but I know for one thing-"

     "Bye." She hung up as she took her laptop inside.

    

    Shaz drove angrily to Yukishiro's house after that.

     _Fucking bitch._

    He notices that his grip on the steering wheel hardened as he pulled up in her driveway. His fists and teeth were practically clenching as he plodded onto the porch.  _Calm down and stay calm._ "Fuck that." He silently hissed to himself before breaking down her front door, skulking up the stairs and opening the one to her bedroom. What he saw was an empty room, Yuki nowhere to be found. 

     _Or she could be hiding._

    Her room wasn't that big, but it wasn't small eithere. It consisted of a full sized bed, a desk with a Mac desktop, a small closet and a few posters of various K-Pop artists and animes. Shaz noticed a MacBook lying on the bed. "She has a laptop too?" He said aloud. Suddenly, he found himself kneeling on the ground in a chokehold, breasts pressed against the back of his head. 

    "Learn to knock next time, Vantas." Yuki's voice cooed. 

    He was used to this. Grinning, Shaz escaped it and grabbed her arm before violently flipping her over. "Learn some respect, and maybe I'll consider it."

    She watches as he pins her down and rolls her eyes, putting her feet to his stomach. He watches as she lifted him up and flip him onto his back. "What do you want?" She sneers as she gets up, dusting herself off. 

    "To consider taking an hiatus from being a-" 

    "That's not gonna happen, Vantas." Yuki sits on her bed and turns her screen of her laptop towards him. "I told you that I have other things going on."

    "Like what?" He growls.

    "Just shut the fuck up and read it, idiot."

    Rolling his eyes, he reads the screen. "Where'd you get this?"

    "Does it really matter?" She growls.

    "Well, if you're plagarizing, then pretty much it does." 

    Ignoring him, Yuki stood up and took off her nightgown. Shaz blushes and looks down. 

   "Are you kidding me, Yuki?" He snaps, shielding his eyes away from her. "What the hell are you doing?!" 

   "I'm changing my clothes, if that's okay with you." She puts on a black bra and underwear, letting her hair down. 

   "It's really  _not_." He squints his eyes and stands up. 

   "Grow the fuck up, Vantas." She puts her hair up in a bun and throws on a black tank top. "I'm not seducing you to bed or anything, you dumbass." 

   Shaz sighs and leans against his door. "Where are you about to go?" 

   Yuki pulls a short, black skirt out of her drawer before answering, "If it really bothers Shaz Vantas, then I'm going to see my mother." 

   

**Everglades Hospital**

**Osaka, Japan**

**12:34 p.m**

    

     Margo Korashima lie bedridden, but conscious as her daughter knocks on her door. "It's open." 

     Yukishiro Korashima arrives in her room with a bouquet of red roses, hesitating to walk over to her. "H-hey, mom. How're you feeling?"

     She smiles at Yuki, ignoring the question. "Ah, hell. Yuki, you look amazing. You really didn't need to bring flowers." 

     "I asked you a question." Yuki puts the roses onto the nightstand next to the vase. 

     "Well, if it satisfies you," Margo watched as she picked up the vase and poured water out of it into the sink. "I feel like shit. I can't watch my own daughter graduate college, for fucks sake." 

     Pulling up a chair, Yuki sits down beside her. "That's alright by me, Mom. All that matters is that you were there for me after Dad died." 

       Margo smiles, tears cascading down as her daughter lies next to her on the bed. "My Yuki's getting big and strong while I'm shriveling up and dying."

        Looking at her, Yuki frowns and nuzzles her head against her mother's chest. "You're not going to die. The doctor should be preparing you for chemo anytime this week. If you can manage to get through this week, then hopefully we'll be okay."

        "Well, I'll never be okay." Margo murmured. "So I heard you opened a new case. 


End file.
